


What Makes One Stay

by Skitty



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Patriot Era, vague NSFW mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty/pseuds/Skitty
Summary: Almost everything may bother Adam about the Patriots, but there is one thing that would never bother him at all. In fact, it makes him want to stick around forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my 1st fic in .... a few years... sorry everyone....

He doesn’t know how he got here, laying on an old mattress with the heavy scent of ash and sweat embedded into it. It’s slightly better than the bed he had in Groznyj Grad, but still disgusting none the less. Worn cotton sheets with a plain blue and black stripped design surround his current balled up form. Every time he makes the slightest shift in movement the bed creaks and groans from underneath him. He can’t tell if it’s the mattress or slightly rusted bent bedframe that frames it. So much for another goodnight sleep.

It’s been a long day and he just wanted it to end. Starting with waking up in a pile of of his own sweat and tears, he had to waddle himself over to the dingy sink located in the corner of his room to cool his face down with some coarse toilet paper and lukewarm water. After taking a quick glance at himself in the mirror, he had let out a huff. A train wreck would not even be an accurate description of what he saw. His now dull blonde hair was sticking up in tuffs all over his head, making him closely resemble a porcupine. His eyelids were puffing up, the whites of his eyes were bloodshot, and his usual stone grey eyes were dull and glazed over. Around the sides of his face and under his nose, the start of some blond whiskers were growing in, which made him look like a fuzzy peach. He clearly saw the bags under his eyes that were growing darker by the minute. After smoothing down the claimed “porcupuffs” of hair, he shaved off the growing stubs of hair around his jaw, brushed his teeth, and pined up some of the loose strands of hair to keep them from falling in his view. 

Taking a step into the long dim hallway, he closed the door behind him and stalked towards the noises that were being produced from the kitchen. This is one of the worst parts of his day. He spotted Para-Medic immediately and regretted even getting out of bed for the day. She chirped a too loud “Morning sunshine!”, as she took a sip from her cream colored coffee. He gave a slight nod to acknowledge her presence and turned to rummage the drawers for a spoon and a clean bowl. After finally finding what he was looking for he grabbed the corn flakes off the counter and the small carton of whole milk from the fridge.

He seated himself as far away as he could from the other current occupant in the room, as he began to take small bites from his morning meal. He couldn’t help but notice Para-Medic was staring at him with her big doe eyes. He was trying his best to ignore her, he reached to grab the folded newspaper left on the wood stained table. He knew as soon as she opened her mouth that he’d be in a bad mood. “Just wanted to see how you were doing Ocelot… This must be a big adjustment for you,” a scowl formed on his face and she was quick to recover, “I mean, I know that being under Volgin’s control was very er… unpleasant. I don’t think you’re used to having an open unit, we like to get close and know each other.” She was right about that, no one here minded their own damn business. After a few minutes of silence, she had piped up again, “I know this has been a hard adjustment for you…. We just want to make sure you’re doing ok.” She gave him a soft smile, “We are really happy to have you on our side, I know Snake is especially grateful too.” He narrowed his eyes at that comment. By the time she had finished her little prattle, he had found himself pushing in the chair at the end of the table. He had given Para-Medic a small hand wave as he made his way out of the kitchen. 

He had silently made it back to his room with no one stopping to bother him in the hall, he was thankful for that. The door closed with a soft “click” and the blinds in the room were opened, letting in what little light there had been due to the current rainstorm that was howling outside. After taking a seat at his cramped desk that was shoved into the back corner of his room, he had begun sorting through the piles and piles of paperwork Zero had left for him. It had taken a good chunk of his day just to sort through everything plies for each type of document. 

Eva had noticed that he had been cooped up, so she had decided to barge in unannounced, gracefully slamming the door with her arrival, making him jump out of his seat and nearly knocking over his carefully sorted piles of paperwork. Without a word she had placed a small cup of steaming coffee on an (important) envelope, rustled the top of his head, and made her way out of his room. He didn’t mumble a “thank you”, just took the cup into his hands and took a big sip. Eva could be alright sometimes. And this was not one of those times. He had to force himself to swallow it, what did she do to this poor beverage? It was sweet, way to sweet for any living human. Eva must have poured about... more than half of the sugar jar into this tiny cup. After that sip, he was done and the cup was not so gently poured back into the sink and tossed in the rubbish. 

Taking a seat back at the cramped desk, he had resumed going through the rest of the stacked piles. Only if he had been able to concentrate. Being right next door to Signit’s room had its pros and cons. Pro’s being he was asleep for fourteen hours on average per day and was quiet. Con’s being the ten hours he was up he was loud and always causing a commotion over the telephone in his room. Another con being that the walls where paper thin, letting in every word spoken by his next door neighbor make their way into his room. He knew how everyone conversation went at this point, it’s all about ARPA. ARPA this, ARPA that, and he didn’t even know what it stood for or what it did but he was sure as hell sick of hearing about it for hours on end. He had shoved the remaining paperwork into the desk drawer, deciding on finishing it the following day. There was no more fighting himself on finishing it, he was to distracted and had wanted to turn in early for the night. After a quick shower he had changed into a worn shirt two sizes to big for him and his underwear and hopped back into bed.

And that’s what’s been leading up to this moment, in the present, as he’s laying with a pillow over his head trying to block out Signit’s loud voice from the other room. He just wants to fall asleep so everything can stop… just for now. He hears his door open and internally sighs. He cannot deal with anyone or anything else today. When he turns over to face the door a certain smell hits his nose and a smile forms at the corners of his lips. He feels the intruder sit on the edge of his bed, and starts to rub his back through the blanket. He hears a soft “Hey” and he mumbles an incoherent response in return. “Sorry it took so long to get back.”

“What was the hold up this time?”, his eyes are open and he’s propped on the pillow now.

The intruder shakes his head and chuckles, “The plane had a delay, someone’s cat escaped from its cage and they spent hours searching for it.”

“Hmm…. Is that really it John?”, he’s got a cat like grin on his face, he’s always loved to tease. 

“Adam I shit you not. Just remind me to never accept one of Zero’s ….” civilian” missions again.”

He’s starting to tug John down next to him in the small bed, they can both barely fit. “Of course John, I will.” The bed creaks once more due to the extra weight but this time he doesn’t even hear it. He lays his head on John’s chest and feels John’s strong arm curl around him. 

This is what he’s been missing. He’s missed the way John’s heart thumps in time with his own. He’s missed the way that him and John mold perfectly together when they lay right next to each other at night. He’s missed John’s chapped lips when they kiss and the feel of John’s beard in his hands. He’s missed the way his and John’s bodies collide in the wee hours of the night and the way they sometimes sneak away from the headquarters like rebellious teenagers. He just missed John. 

He knows things will be ok now, with John wrapped around him, all of his problems and annoyances seem to melt away. He feels John press a soft kiss to his forehead and he closes his eyes, it’s been a long day. He can finally sleep now with John by his side. 

He may hate the amount of work Zero gives him, Para-Medic’s over cheeriness and nosiness. He may hate Eva’s nasty sugary coffee and Sigint’s loud never ending conversations. There is one thing he does not hate though and that’s John …... and John makes the all the painfully annoying things worth staying.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is dumb... but thank you for reading! comments and critiques are welcome!


End file.
